


The New Girl

by Alex_Winchester1967



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anxiety, Depression, LGBTQ Character, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Winchester1967/pseuds/Alex_Winchester1967
Summary: A few days after Jason Blossom's murder, a mysterious girl is taken in by the Cooper family. No one knows why she won't talk about her past, or why she seems to have no family. The girl's name is Alex, and while her past remains a secret, what the future holds will not be pleasant. Many mysteries are unfolding all around the once innocent town of Riverdale, once known as the town with pep. What lies in the past of Alex, and what troubles lie awaiting her in the future?





	1. Pop's Chock Lit Shoppe

I had been living with the Cooper family for two months now, and I had arrived early July. Alice Cooper seemed high-strung, presumably because her daughter Polly had dated a rich kid named Jason who was now dead. Polly is in a mental institution, and now I live in her room. From what I've found out, Jason had drowned on July 4th. Betty's friend Kevin told me Jason's sister Cheryl was with him when he drowned, that they were on an early morning boat ride at Sweetwater River. Kevin was cool, as he was gay and funny. I myself am pansexual, which means I like someone regardless of their gender or sexuality. Also, just to clarify on what I look like I have shoulder length golden brown hair that curls slightly, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin from the summer. My skin becomes pale once a tan fades. 

"Alex, come on we need to go so you can meet Archie." Betty yelled up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready Bee. Be down in a minute." I convinced Betty to let me tag along with her to be her wingman, since she had a major crush on her best friend Archie, who also lives right next door. Her bedroom window literally lines up exactly with Archie 's bedroom window. They've known each other since childhood. I had quickly gotten dressed in a plain short white dress that tied in the back and wore my black combat boots. Makeup was simple, just some mascara, light golden eyeshadow, and deep berry colored lipstick with gold lip gloss. Typically my style of clothing varies since I buy all my clothes from thrift stores. 

"Okay, let's go. You got this Bee." I smiled at her, and playfully swatted her hand. 

"What was that for?" Betty nervously reached up to tighten her ponytail.

"I was swatting you to stop your confidence from escaping. It's as pesky as a fly when trying to run away from you." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the house so we could start walking to Pop's. Pop's is a small restaurant that teens frequently resided in. it's full name was Pop's Chock Lit Shoppe, run by none other than Pop Tate himself. 

At Pop's~

When we walked in the door of Pop's the bell above the door jingled to announce our presence. 

"Hey, Betty! Over here," a redheaded boy called out. That must be Archie, I thought. He's cute, but so not my type. He's got muscles, no wonder Betty likes him. You could easily see that he was strong.

"Hi Arch! This is Alex, the girl I was telling you about that moved in with me and my family." Betty was nervously starting to clench her fists, a habit I had been trying to get her to stop doing. 

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm gonna try not to like ask you a million questions like I sometimes do when I meet someone new, and it would be cool if you could tell me any embarrassing stories you have of Bee, because that's always a funny topic, ya' know when someone gets flustered, actually Bee is cute when flustered, and I'm starting to lose track of what I'm even saying, so sorry." I finished speaking and smiled good-naturedly. "I always seemed to ramble on when I shouldn't." 

"Its cool. You don't have to apologize. Honestly, once you got past your greeting I couldn't keep up with what you were saying." He laughed, and as he did I looked over at Betty. She was smiling in humor at me. At least I seemed to have distracted her at the moment from being nervous.

"I'm going to sit at the counter. Call if you need me," I whispered to Betty. 

I sat over on a stool and pulled one of my favorite books out of my cross body book bag, The Selection. Its a terrific girl power book series, and not a stereotypical cheesy one at that. My bag is light brown leather, and holds everything I need just right. 

I looked up from reading when the bell at the door chimed. In walked a mysterious girl, wearing a floor length black cloak with the hood drawn over her head. She was wearing a pearl necklace, and had rich red lipstick on her lips. She was pale, and walked gracefully. She must be rich or something, I thought. She looks snobby, but I have learned not to judge a book by its cover. She's beautiful. She started walking over to Archie and Betty, and pulled off the hood revealing medium length, wavy, shiny raven colored hair. She looked at me and our eyes connected. Hers were a very dark brown, almost black. I smiled at her, and she smiled back a radiant smile.

"Hi." I called out to her. Instead of continuing her walk to where Archie and Betty were in a booth, she stopped when she reached where I was sitting.

"Hello. My name is Veronica Lodge, I just moved here with my mother." Veronica held out her hand for me to shake, and I grasped it firmly as we shook hands. 

"I'm Alex West. Thank God you're new too. I moved in with Betty Cooper's family three months ago. That's Betty over in that booth there with her best friend Archie Andrews. Oh, and between you and me-" I leaned in closer- "Betty likes Archie so you can stop eying him." A smirk popped onto my face, as I would bet Archie gets those stares all the time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Normally I have better manners than that." She looked at the book in my hand, and she smiled in excitement. "That's such a good book! I love the series, I've read it at least a few times. Is this your first time reading it?"

"Nope. I've read this series twice and the after series once. This is my third time reading it. I love a good romance mixed in with girl power. I just didn't take you as a reader. No offense."

"None taken. I get it. When you first saw me I bet you thought I was a spoiled rich kid. It's fine, I used to be a real bitch to everyone. I was the Regina George of my school in New York. I vowed to change after- well, after my father was arrested." Veronica finished quietly.

"It's okay. I heard what happened in your family. I don't judge you as being like your father, and I know from experience that kids aren't the same as their parents in most cases." I drank the last of my chocolate milkshake I had ordered through a red and white striped straw. 

"To lighten the topic up, that Archie guy is hot." She smiled coyly. " I've tried every flavor but ginger. Are you friends with him?" 

I looked over at Archie, and he was watching Veronica with a glassy stare. Damnit, he was struck with her beauty, I thought. Man, aren't I poetic...

"Actually, Betty just introduced me to him today. He's apparently been working for his dad all summer, construction or something like that." I was worried that she was going to hit on Archie. When Veronica called out to him, that seemed to confirm my fear.

"Hey. Alex here tells me you're Archie, that you're neighbors to her and Betty." She smiled flirtatiously at him, and he seemed to be at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"Uh, yeah. You must be Veronica Lodge. The new girl. This is-"

"Betty Cooper. I'm your peer mentor." Betty finished for him. She didn't look very happy that Veronica was obviously flirting with him. And I had told Veronica that Archie was off-limits.

"Oh, you're giving me the tour of Riverdale High tomorrow. Nice to meet you." Veronica smiled at Betty. "We're all in the same grade right? Sophomores?"

"Actually," I spoke up, "I'm going into freshman year." When I met people Betty knew, they all also seemed to assume I was a sophomore.

"Really?" Archie and Veronica said at the same time. I laughed because most people assume I'm older than I actually am.

"You must be like fourteen. I could've sworn you were about fifteen or sixteen." Veronica commented.

"Yeah, I'm fourteen. I turn fifteen in November. I have friends both older and younger than me. Back in Washington, my best friend Peyton is a grade under me. We still video chat all the time, as we've known each other for about 7 years."

"That's cool." She said. Turning to Archie she asked "Are the onion rings any good here?"

"Uh, yeah. They're great." He scratched his neck as a slight blush came over his face.

"Is there a Veronica Lodge here? Your order is ready," Pop called out.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you guys. My mother is waiting for me at home." She looked one last time at Archie. "I'll have to try the onion rings sometime." Veronica smiled for like the billionth time, and grabbed the bag of food from Pop, thanking him, then walked out the door. Or more like glided out the door as if she was a model walking down a runway. 

Betty was frowning, and I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her before I resumed my position at the counter.

That was interesting, I thought to myself. I wonder what tomorrow will bring, as it's the first day of high school for me. I hope everything will go well.


	2. Riverdale High (Part One)

" _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down . You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._ _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound..._

-Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

 

I was sitting by Sweetwater River, on a huge rock that jutted into the water. Almost daily I would come here to read, or just lay back in the hot sun and listen to the sound of the water rushing by. Usually birds would be singing, and there would be the sound of a gentle breeze swaying the tree branches as the leaves rustled in the wind. This time things were different and everything was quiet. I could hear nothing except the river, swiftly flowing past me and around the bend. I was starting to feel uneasy, and a strong wind whipped my hair around and into my face. As I pulled my hair out of my face I saw the sun blocked by storm clouds. A heavy rain then pounded down moments later, and the rock became slick from the now endless torrent of water droplets. I became soaked to the bone and started shivering. By now the water was a violent mass of whirling water, and a wave crashed hard over the rock just missing me. I watched as the next wave built up. This time it was bigger, and stronger. It rose up tall, and I started screaming in terror as it fell right over me. The rock was slippery as I tried to grab a hold, but my efforts were in vain as the water pulled me off of the rock and into the black depths of Sweetwater River. I panicked as I tried to swim to the surface, learning now that the currents were too strong. I closed my eyes, knowing I was going to die. My mind grew foggy as oxygen was not given to me, and my body numb from the cold. I felt as if my lungs were on fire as I tried to gulp in air, instead freezing water filled my lungs choking me. Goodbye world...

My body was emanating heat, my breathing rapid as I hazily wondered if I was dead. My eyelids heavy, I struggled to open them. I heard a door opening, and squinted. I was safe and sound. I had the same nightmare I'd been getting since I moved to Riverdale. My bedroom was just as it was when I went to bed. Pale blue walls, a white ceiling. A white window seat with pale yellow cushions, and white floral patterned curtains. My bed was twin size and was length wise right next to the window seat that expanded out of the wall. My nightstand was a the same blue as my walls, but slightly darker with a faux crystal knob that opened the drawer. It was situated about half a foot away from my bed. My cream colored bookshelf was filled with books opposite my bed, but stuffed as it was with books of every type, even more books were on a shelf high up that went the length of that wall. To the left of my bookshelf was an old fashioned wooden school desk with a chair attached to it. The desk top opened up, and I used the desk for writing and drawing. On the other side of the bookshelf was my vanity. It was made of the same light colored oak wood as my desk. The surface was smooth. The legs were curved, and on either side were drawers with silver pull handles. Above the vanity was an oval mirror. The last item in my room was my dresser, the same color as my nightstand with the same faux crystal knob, albeit more knobs. 

 

I looked to my door which was opened by Alice. 

 

"Come on, get up Alex. It's your first day of high school, you don't want to be late. Make sure you take your medication." She turned on my bedroom light, and closed the door.

 

Yawning, I checked the time. It was 6:30 AM, and I needed to leave to walk to Riverdale High at 7:30. It only took 15 minutes to walk to school, and Betty had already left for Veronica's tour. I told the principal, Principal Weatherbee, that I didn't want a tour as my middle school was bigger than Riverdale High and I thought I could find my way around. 

 

After I got dressed in black skinny jeans, a black and white striped sweatshirt/hoodie, and black combat boots I made my way downstairs with my backpack and black leather jacket. Hal had already left for work at the Register, the town newspaper.

 

I made myself a bagel with cream cheese and ate it with a cup of coffee. 

 

~At School

 

I found my way to the high school and went to the office to get my schedule. I had only 2 minutes to find my first class, English. I had already gotten lost, so much for the tour. 

 

**Schedule**

**7:45 AM** 1st Period- Honors English [10th grade, as the curriculum is really easy here]

**8:45 AM** 2nd Period- Algebra

**9:55 AM** 3rd Period- Science

**11:10 AM** 4th Period- Concert Choir

**12:25 PM** Lunch

**12:55 PM** Free Period

**2:10 PM** 6th Period- Honors Social Studies

**3:10 PM** Homeroom

**School Ends @3:30 PM**

 

**Extra**

**After School Activities end @5 PM**

 

**Sports-**

**Wrestling [Male]**

**Basketball [Female and Male (Separate)]**

**Football [Male (known as the Bulldogs)]**

**Track [Female and Male (** **Together)]**

**Cross Country [Female]**

**Cheerleading Squad [Female (known as the Vixens)]**

 

**Clubs/Activities-**

**Blue & Gold [School Newspaper]**

**Drama Club**

**Dance Club**

**CGI [Comic Graphic Illustrations]**

**Faith Club [Christianity]**

**Robotics**

**Tutoring [Must Be @ Least 15]**

**Book Club [By Grade Level]**

 

 I walked back to the main office and asked the assistant for a map, and noticed that my English class was on the opposite side of the school. _Crap,_ I thought. _First day and I'm already going to be late._ I started walking quickly to class. The final bell rang.

 

I walked into the classroom after checking the number on the door.

 

"What is your name and why are you late?" I looked at the front corner of the room and the teacher was sitting at her desk. She was young, presumably in her twenties. She was really pretty with fair skin, auburn hair, and bright green eyes.

 

"Sorry, I'm new here and I got lost. My name is Alex." I shifted my bag from my right shoulder onto both and looked back up at her. 

 

She smiled at me kindly. "That's right, you must be the girl that moved in with one of Riverdale High's students. I'm Ms. Summer. Go ahead and take a seat."

 

Grateful to be out of the spotlight, I walked to the back of the room and sat next to a dark-haired boy that was wearing a beanie.  _It looks like a crown._ I looked over at  him. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans, a fleece jacket, and black beat up combat boots. _He sure is cute. He seems like the loner type._

 

I started paying attention to what Ms. Summer was saying, "...so we're jumping right in with a partnered presentation on any book that represents an adjust to change. Before you choose a partner, any questions? And please say your name."

 

A guy sitting a few seats over from me raised his hand. 

 

"Yes?" Asked Ms. Summer pointing to the guy raising his hand.

 

"Name's Reggie. Does it have to be a chapter book?" All around him the class started laughing and Reggie just snickered. Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and pulled out a book under my desk and started reading.

 

I looked up as the guy in the beanie next to me took my book out of my hands and closed it. 

 

"To Kill A Mockingbird? Seriously?" He had a smirk on his face.  _I wonder if he reads..._

 

"What?! I like classics." Defensively I crossed my arms.

 

"There's nothing wrong with classics. You just don't seem the type." He leaned back in his chair and adjusted his beanie.

 

"I like to read." I looked around the room and noticed everyone else had already partnered up. "Guess we're partners. What's your name?"

 

"Jughead... Jones," he said slowly. "It's a nickname from my real name. I'm named after my father. You don't wanna know." He rolled his eyes at me. "We're supposed to 'get to know each other' ."

 

"Okay. Three things... uh... I'm actually a freshman. I'm just ahead, that's why I'm in 10th grade English. I will not talk about my life before Riverdale so don't ask me. And... ummm... my favorite meal is a cheeseburger and fries." 

 

Jughead raised his eyebrows and put his hand on the desk and drummed his fingers down. "Okay. I like to write, I'm into mysteries, and my favorite meal is also a cheeseburger and fries."

 

I laughed at the expression on his face, it was one I knew well, the look of craving good food. 

 

"Did Ms. Summer say whether or not we have time in class to work on the presentation?" 

 

"Yup. We have to get together outside of class. Did you want to meet somewhere?" I was confused because he looked nervous, playing with his beanie in his hands.

 

"Sure," I told him. "Why don't we meet at Pop's after school?"  _I'm so_ _glad he's easy to talk to. I was worried people wouldn't be very friendly, because this is such a small knit town and everyone has most likely known each other for their whole lives._

 

"Whatever. That's fine with me. Have you tried one of the milkshakes yet?"

 

"Of course! They're delicious! My favorite is strawberry fudge." Strawberry fudge was the first milkshake I tried when I walked to Pop's by myself for the first time while Betty was at her internship thing. She got back two weeks before summer ended and we became really close during that time. I learned a lot about her.

 

The bell signaling the end of class rang, and Jughead leaned over. "See you there," he said as he gathered his things and walked out of class.

 

_Wow. I really don't know what to think about him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took me a while to write. I hope you guys like it! This chapter is sort of a filler, more drama will be in the next one. (Hopefully, as things aren't set in stone.) Have a good evening. <3


	3. Riverdale High (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! So I finished this chapter last week, but my laptop had to be taken to be fixed because it wasn't working. Hope you enjoy! (I'm already working on the next chapter, I'll be posting at least twice a month or more because I'm starting back up two other fan-fictions. I'm in high school, and a lot of my time will be going into school and friends.)

It was now lunchtime, and I was walking outside to find the table Betty had told me that her friends and her sat at. Since Riverdale High is so small, there are only two lunch periods a day.

 

I noticed Veronica walk out of the door and outside, scanning the courtyard for someplace to sit. She looked nervous for a split second before she noticed me looking at her.

 

“Hey, Alex!” She called out and walked over to me, as she smiled wide.

 

“Hi! I’m looking for Betty. She told me she sits towards the left of the courtyard, near a tree.”

 

As I finished speaking the sun came out of the clouds, and I noticed a redheaded girl wearing designer clothes walking over to where I now saw, Bee and her friends were sitting.

 

“I wonder who she is…” Veronica said.

 

“I’m betting she’s going to cause trouble.” Veronica and I had now reached the table, and heard the redhead insulting Betty.

 

“Who do you think you are? Let me guess, you’re wearing all red because you’re a popular bitch, and red makes you feel powerful. Like to wear the color of the blood that has probably been spilled by you bullying girls like Betty into taking this bullshit, do you?” I clenched my fists, and felt my nails digging into my palms as I used the pain to stop me from knocking the girls lights out.

 

“I’m Cheryl Blossom fyi, and don’t ever trash talk me again. I can end you.” The girl, Cheryl, turned to Veronica and smiled.

 

“You’re Veronica Lodge. How would you feel about being on my cheerleading squad, the River Vixens? I heard that you dance.” I looked over at Betty, and I could tell something was bothering her, other than the fact that Cheryl had heavily insulted her.

 

“I’d love to be on the Vixens. At my old school I sat at the top of the Elite’s pyramid. When’s tryouts?”

 

“Today, right after school. Don’t be late.” Cheryl smirked at Betty, and I once again wondered what was bothering her.

 

Veronica turned to Betty and smiled excitedly. “You will be trying out to, right?”

 

Cheryl sneered as she said, “Some people just aren’t made for being a Vixen. Maybe next year, dear Betty.”

 

She turned to go, then added “Veronica, my handle is @cherylbombshell. Follow me on the twitter and I’ll do the same.”

 

After she walked away, I sat down and started eating lunch while Veronica and Betty conversed.

 

“Why don’t we try out together? I can help you prep, I’ve got moves.”

 

“Thanks Veronica. Really.” Betty took a bite out of her apple, as I ate my lunch in silence, now just relaxing while it was still warm, and the sun was out.

 

** After School- **

After school ended I walked to Pop’s, to meet Jughead for the English project. I started to think about what book we could do the English project on. _What about Anne of Green Gables or Harry Potter? Nah, I don’t think he’d be interested._

I walked into the door of Pop’s as the bell above the door jingled. I looked around for Jughead, and noticed he was sitting in a booth in the corner, typing away on a laptop.

 

“What’re you writing about?” I asked as I slid into the seat opposite him.

 

“You’ll think it’s weird.” He closed his laptop, and leaned forwards with his face propped up on his hands.

 

“I swear I won’t. I’m used to weird being the norm.” I shrugged, as if to say it didn’t matter.

 

“Okay. I’ll tell you. On one condition-“ He held up a finger. “You can’t tell anyone. If Cheryl finds out, I’ll be dead before I can scream help.”  

 

“Alright then. My lips are zipped.” I made the zipping motion over my mouth.

 

‘Okaaay. Well, I’m writing a novel about Jason Blossom’s death.”

 

“Cool-“ He raised his eyebrows at me- “ I mean that’s interesting. It’s sad that Cheryl’s twin brother died, but she is a real bitch. It was hard to feel sorry for her at lunch today when I met her.” I cringed slightly, remembering what I had said to her. _Her brother just died two months ago, and she was probably lashing out out of pain and grief. They must have been close, as twins often are._

“I take it that it wasn’t pleasant. She’s always been a bitch, even before Jason died. She’s worse now, I tend to avoid her.”

 

“I can see why.” I pulled my own laptop out of my bag to take notes of what we were planning to do for our English project.

 

“Let’s get started then,” Jughead said as he too opened up his laptop.

 

** A Few Hours Later- **

I yawned as I got up from the booth, stretching my stiff muscles.

 

“See you tomorrow then.” He said and walked out the door.

 

Many times, during the hours we talked, planning out the project, we got distracted and ending up discussing things we liked and so forth. I learned that his mother left his father with his sister and left him behind. Why though, I didn’t know, because as soon as he let it slip he changed the subject.

 

As I walked into the door of the Cooper House, _now my home,_ I was greeted by Alice, a disapproving expression on her face.

 

“Where have you been?!” _Shit…_

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the first chapter it's not that bad. Right? (Hopefully...) ☺ This is my second Riverdale fanfiction. I actually originally posted this a few months ago. Anyways, please comment your thoughts! Feedback is appreciated. (As long as it's not hurtful, lol.)


End file.
